Software applications and/or database systems may be hosted and/or accessed through a network. Remote database systems can be centralized through the use of one or more servers, which can offload processing and/or storage from smaller client devices. However, as the number of client devices accessing the one or more servers increases, the greater the processing requirements demanded from the one or more servers. Therefore, balancing the amount of processing between clients and servers may be desirable.